


How I Know You're Mine

by meandmybrokenfeels



Series: NaNoWriMo 2016 One-Shot Collection [6]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Metaphors, One Shot, Romance, Songfic, There's Literally An Entire Paragraph of Just Metaphors, so many metaphors, somebody stop me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8503657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meandmybrokenfeels/pseuds/meandmybrokenfeels
Summary: Phil knows Dan is his, and vice versa. Based on the song How I Know by Rusty Clanton.





	

_I can tell you're mine._

When Phil wakes up and the first thing he sees is Dan, an unbidden smile comes across his face. This beautiful boy is his. And, when Dan wakes up and spots Phil, he has the same reaction of wonder and love.

_Just like a bell, the lines_   
_all around your nose ring out to me when I get closer._

Phil studies Dan’s face, each line spelling out another part of their story together. As he leans in to greet him with a kiss, he reads more and more. He remembers the prologue--their times on skype when they’d just met. The smile after each is telling another chapter.

_Here's how I know I'm yours:_   
_If I'm a shell I'm sure you would be the sea_   
_always within reach to wash on over._

Everyone knows that the two of them are inseparable. Their names flow together as easily as their laughter, and they are almost never seen apart. At home, their time is spent with intertwined hands, if not intertwined limbs. Phil knows that whenever it’s necessary, he can reach out and Dan will always be right there waiting with open arms.

_and you don't have to speak a word to me._   
_I already think I know…_

The Manchester Eye, the day in the snow, the week in Phil’s house--each time Dan started to say those words, Phil would shut him up with a kiss. It proved to be effective, and each knew what the other was trying to communicate. “I love you,” Dan would say, lips desperately pressed to Phil’s. And Phil would answer, equally as frantic. “I love you, too.”

_I feel it in the way you wrap around me._   
_I know it when you're running down my spine._   
_It's how you always let me know I still belong to you._   
_That's how I know you're mine._

Dan gave the greatest hugs of anyone Phil had ever met. Their heights, usually awkward in comparison to others, worked well together so that the two fit perfectly. Chins rested on shoulders, arms wrapped gently around waists, and they could stand there forever. Dan let his hands roam lazily up and down Phil’s back, either calming him down after a long day or giving shivers to hint at acts to come. Either way, it was a soft but constant possessiveness that communicated protection, and Phil couldn’t get enough. They belonged to each other, and neither planned on letting go.

_It's how all your words sound right._   
_Every “hello,” “goodnight,” sings me off to sleep_   
_and puts me on my feet when it comes morning._

Each night was spent together--it didn’t matter which bed. It could be the sofa, or even the floor. As long as they were together, they were content. Hushed voices whispered promises of forever into each other’s ears every night, and every morning fulfilled them. 

_And if it's love I'm in, I'd much rather sink than swim._   
_I'm overboard. I might be far from shore but my heart's soarin._

Phil knows it’s called falling in love for a reason: you fall into a river of emotion, and if the current is in your favor, they’ll be pulled along with you. The boat of lonely waiting is lost far behind you as you leave that old world for this new one. You willingly drown with them as your heart flies to the sky, exuberant in its joy. Dan is the undertow dragging Phil beneath the surface, and Phil is so ready to comply.

 _You don't have to speak a word to me._  
 _I already think I know..._

Many have commented on the way Dan and Phil can seemingly talk with only a glance. They had the special ability to know what the other was thinking that came only with spending hours upon hours together. There was a look that meant “I need to talk,” a look that meant “Let’s get out of here,” and a look that meant “I love you so much I can hardly stand it.” The latter was usually met with frenzied kisses and a flop onto the bed nearest to them.

_I feel it in the way you wrap around me._   
_I know it when you're running down my spine._   
_It's how you always let me know I still belong to you._   
_That's how I know you're mine._

When Dan had days where he felt he wasn’t good enough, that Phil had chosen wrong, that he didn’t deserve all of this, Phil knew just how to bring him out of it. Cuddles and whispers were employed, soft and on the sofa, along with cups of tea and a hand gently rubbing his back. 

_That's how I know you're mine.  
That's how I know you're mine._

**Author's Note:**

> At this point I'm practically just putting out a phan story every other day. Oh well. This one was fun! Y'all should go check out Dodie's cover of the song (which is actually how I heard of it) over on her channel doddlevloggle. Oh, and trust me: there will definitely be more phan this month. Just you wait.


End file.
